Que no me abandone
by Betsy97
Summary: Naruto despues de tanto dolor por el amor que tuvo. Se plantea lo que quiere en la persona destinadapara el - Solo que se quede a mi lado y lo protegere con mi propia vida, solo para aquella persona sea feliz. Naru/Shika Y Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Aquellas dos personas se veian a lo lejos.  
Casi anelando al mismo tiempo estar juntos, pero el destino aveces era cruel, el destino estaba siendo cruel con ellos dos.

Porque mientras deseaban la precensia del otro, se encontraban con otras personas, fingiendo interes hacia la platica.

El chico rubio que respondia por el nombre de Naruto, miraba disimuladamente al pelinegro "Si el no fuera tan orgulloso yo estaria a tu lado y te haria feliz". Penso tristemente, porque hasta todos los aldeanos sabian que naruto uzumaki amo con todo el corazon a sasuke uchiha, y sasuke a el pero Porque no estaban juntos?

Orgullo...

Sasuke necesitaba herederos para su clan y con naruto no los podia lograr de la extricta manera que esta escrito en su clan. Hac que se fue buscando otros "amores" para poder revivir a su clan, estuvo dia y noche tratando de que sakura se volviera a fijar en el, si bien ella lo amaba pero sabia perfectamente lo que hubo entre Naruto y sasuke, tenia miedo de lastimar a su amigo y tenia miedo de lastimarse a si misma. Mas sasuke le prometio que lo de naruto fue un amor pasajero.

_"Estaba confundido sakura..."_

Ella viendo que el uchiha encerio estaba interesada en ella fue hablar con naruto para a clarar todo

- encerio no te importa si me hago novia de el? - pregunto ella temerosa - Si el te quiere en su vida no puedo deterlo o enojarme - dijo el sin verla - Gracias naruto - dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, se paro de aquella banca y estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que...

- Te deseo felicidad sakura encerio lo hago - Nada mas dijo eso se paro y desaparacio en un remolino de ojas.

Y ahi estaban separados por metros de tierra y zacate, Sasuke con sakura y el antiguo equipo taka, mientras que el estaba rodeado del equipo 8 y 10

**"Debes de segir adelante chico todos estan preocupados por ti" dijo una voz pausada y fuerte "Lose Kurama, Lo se" dijo internamente el rubio**.

Todos en la aldea se habian dado cuenta del bajo de animo que tenia su salvador y talvez por eso habian hecho aquel festival sorpresa que se llamaba "Naruto" Y lo iban hacer cada oto o al celebar a su heroe, pensaron que iba a hacer un gran escandalo despues de todo tenia el reconocimiento de cada uno de los aldeanos no nada mas de Konoha si no del todo el mundo Shinobi, Pero solo sonrio y agradecio.

Todos esperaban incluso ahora que el se levantara e hiziera un gran escandalo

_"Incluso ahora..."_

**"Es tu momento chico"** - repitio aquella voz interior.  
**"Si.. lo se"**

Exactamente un mes atras encontro una carta: _"Sige adelante sin ti la aldea se siente vacia, todavia hay gen te que te quiere y te espera"_  
Kurama aprovechando eso enpeso a hablar sobre como debia superar todo aquello, Como no tenia que quedarse en la cama todo el dia, Que si sasuke no lo queria como era, Otro lo iba a querer mucho mas que el. Solo tenia que esperar y segir creyendo, pero sobre todo segir siendo Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake.

Un vendedor de ramen se encontraba al menos unos 20 metros de el regalaba varios platillos por el festival.

_Respira_ - se dijo a si mismo

- Ehhh?! eso es ramen ?! - grito llamando la atencion de la gente que pasaba por ahi - Si naruto . dijo shikamaru mirandolo fijamente - Y es gratis?! - dijo parandose, y solo haciendo eso una energia recorrio cada uno de sus huesos - Si - dijo ino un poco mas animada - De hecho todo es gratis, nada mas por ser tu festival - Que?! Todo?! eso es genia dettabayo! - Nada mas al dcir aquellas palabras se para y corrio como un ni o en jugeteria.  
Sus amigos felices se pararon y fueron detras de el

"A regresado" penso el ninja de las sombras con una diminuta sonrisa.

Se veia a naruto parar por cada puesto de comida y porque no de objetos con una sonrsa radiante mientras que sus amigos lo seguian para que no cometiera ninguna estupides.

Los aldeanos mas feliz al ver las acciones de su heroe con mas animo seguieron trabajando.  
Mientras unos ojos como carbon miraba detenidamente cada moviminto del Kitsune.  
"No seas tan feliz sin mi dobe, Porfavor te lo ruego"

Con vse ultimo pensamiento se paro de aquella banca y sakura lo seguio feliz, despues de todo iban a tratar de reiniciar un cla.

Dejando a un rubio que miro la luna llena "Quiero ser feliz, pero lo que mas quiero es encontrar a alguien que me ame y no me traicione que me abraze en las noches y no me abondone" "Mataria y cuidaria a esa persona toda mi vida solo... solo que me ame y se quede ami lado" Fue el ultimo pensamiento del rubio.

Seguio su camino feliz. No muy feliz. Pero no vacio como hace unos meses

- Gracias shikamaru - dijo el rubio al voltear y verlo prender un cigarrillo - De que hablas? - dijo con pereza y los ojos cerrados - Por la carta - dijo el feliz mientras comia un algodon de azucar Shikamaru abrio los ojos con sorpresa y un peque o rubor adorno su rostro

- Como te diste cuenta? - dijo ahora mas calmado y volviendo a fumar su cigarrillo - Olia a tabaco y a barbacoa - dijo sonriendole y rascando su cabeza Shikamaru sonrio.

- Hmp problematico - fue todo lo que dijo y cerro los ojos Naruto no se movio de su lado y se recargo en el mismo arbol que shikamaru con una gran sonrisa y un tazon d ramen que habia guardado.

FIN?

La verdad es que es uno de mis primeros Fic's (el segundo)  
Si quieren conti al menos mas de 3 reviews:)

Ya que soy nueva en esto si?


	2. Que sea Leal

Un nueo dia

Despues de despertar en su casa se pregunto Como carajos llego ahi?, le dolía la cabeza de una manera que nunca le habia dolido pero hubo otra cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera. Ya cuando hab a caminado hacia su peque a mesa de manera se dio cuenta que ahi se encontraba una carta "Bebiste demasiado ... no aceptes las bebidas de gente que no conascas es problematico cargarte hasta tu casa, toma una pastilla Shikamaru Nara"

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio, es que shikamaru era increible, es una de esas poquisimas personas que no lo habian tratado mal por tener al Kyuubi en su interior aunque claro seguia siendo perezoso al hablar talvez por eso nunca hablaron mucho cuando eran mas jovenes.  
"Ya se le invitare a comer un ramen" penso alegre el joven heroe.  
Se tomo la pastilla que le habia sugerido shikamaru y se metio a bañar.  
Ya en la ba era, el agua pasaba libremente por el cuerpo del rubio, ya no era el mocoso casi escualido de hac atras, parece que su numero de la suerte era 17 porque ay fue cuando dio una gran cambio, su altura de 1.67 cambio radicalmente a 1.76m su pelo que ahora es mas largo tenia un brillo especial, lo cual era raro ya que le ponia muy poca interes a su pelo, su musculatura era sorprente el era uno de los pocos que le hacia nombre al nombre de "Poderoso Shinobi" su abdomen dejaba ver sus trabajados cuadrilateros* y sus brazos eran lo suficientemente grandes.

"Si no hubiera sido ninja, podria ser modelo" habia susurrado una chica cuando lo vio pasar, las amigas de la chica le dieron toda la razon.  
Pero si ve as mas cerca podias ver cicatrizes que estaria el resto de su vida, una vez habia decidido contarlas y al llegar a 37 se aburrio y durmio, conta desde las mas grandes hasta las mas peque as, a el le recordaba esa guerra, y eso en vez de recordarle una tristeza le daba alegr a inmensa "Sal de la guerra con nada mas cicatrizes, estoy completo, sano, hac que estas cicatrizes son como... un recordatorio que todo mi esfuerzo d o resultados" Dijo una vez, feliz con sus compa eros ellos solo r eron algo sorprendidos.

Aunque claro a sasuke no le gustaban, " Tus cicatrizes solo arruinan tu perfecta piel" habia dicho una vez calmado mirando la tele.  
Naruto solo bajo la mirada fingiendo que com a en paz. Desde ese d a le daba panico que alguien las viera, que la persona que estuviera a si lado se lo dijiera "No quiero que me abandone" penso el rubio al salir del baño, ya afuera se arreglo con sus tipicas ropas. Gru o un poco, y en vez de ponerse su tipica chaqueta narajansa, recorde el regalo de Ino " Mira esta chaqueta ahorre mucho para comprartela y si no te la pones te la corto, naruto" dijo gritandole el dia de su cumpla os, "Que demonios me la pondre, como quiera voy a ir con esos 3 comer" se quito su chaqueta, y se vio su tipica camisa blanca, despues de eso se puso la chaqueta de cuero completamente negra, ignorando la franja horizontal colo naranja.

"No se ve mal despues de todo" se dijo viendose en el espejo, se puso esos botines tipo militar y se arreglo su cabello.

Sal o de su casa con una ranquilidad nata, era su d a de descanso, y sabia que tambien el del equipo 10. Caminaba hacia el restaurante de barbacoa mientras que la gente lo saludaba, el correspondia el saludo de la mejor manera posible y con una sonrisa, no recordaba el nombre de cada uno de los aldeanos, porque si ellos se presentaron con ellos y hasta una se ora le dijo que ella queria que el fuera el padrino de su futura hija.

- Hola naruto - se escucho aun chica atras de el

- Hola... em soki? - dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso y rascandose la cabeza, la miro de arriba a abajo, era linda, peque a y de un pelo negro noche se vestia con un vestido clasico rosa sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas.  
- Hola- repitio ella abrazando al rubio, el a ver su reaccion suspiro tranquilo, recordo su nombre por un lunar coqueto a lado de su boca,

- Que pasa, soki?

- Va ver una fiesta naru, estas mas que invitado, por cierto te ves mejor con esa chaqueta - le dijo sonriendole y dandole una peque a sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Naruto fruncio el ce o mientras volvia a retomar su camino, cre a (al principio), que aquella chica queria con el, pero no era asi, la chica queria con... Shino si, Shino.. y el simplemente no le hace caso, la chica era noble y parece que trata de ser novia de shino desde hace 2 años "Wow.. pobre chica" cuando el le habia dicho a su amigo sobre ella, el dijo algo como: "No es mi tipo" "Porque no?" contesto naruto. "No ama a los animales como yo, ademas ense a demasiado" Fue todo lo que le dijo, y en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba con Kiba y hinata.

"ense a demasiado? soki? porfavor claro que no" rodo los ojos y cuando salio de sus pensamientos ya estaba enfrente del restaurante, entro al restaurante y vio a aquellos tres chicos comiendo rapidamente se acerco lentamente

- Hola chicos! - grito naruto asustando a ino

- Que carajos te ocurre naruto! - grito ino, que casi se ahogaba con un pedazo de carne, naruto como respuesta nada mas río - Hola chicos - saludo a los demas

- Que haces aqui naruto? - pregunto chouji, aun comiendo - Vine a comer con vosotros - dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente - claro si no les molesta -

- Claro que no naruto, sientate - dijo ino radiante, mientras asi unas raras se as a los otros integrantes, naruto vio eso pero preferio ignorarlo, se sento justo a lado de ino.  
- Te sientes mejor? - hablo shikamaru por primera vez

- Oh? Ah si! muchisimas gracias por llevarme a mi casa shikamaru, deb de pesar mucho - dijo naruto riendose un poco y llevando un pedazo de carne a su boca

- Tomaste demasiado ayer - dijo shikamaru calmadamente, miraba a naruto fijamente a los ojos

- Si? la verdad no me acuerdo de mucho ... - hablo haciendo muecas -

- No tomas lo que te den unos extraños -

- Oh pero era gratis! - le reclamo a shikamaru

- Hmp problematico - dijo mirando hacia la ventana

- eh?! Para ti todo es problematico dime que no es problematico para ti? - dijo naruto mirandolo de reojo

- Mirar a las nubes -  
Naruto se río fuertemente.  
- Deb esperar esa respuesta - dijo secando sus lagrimas

Shikamaru nada mas hundio su cabeza en sus brazos, la platica duro al menos 2 horas en las cuales las platicas mas largas eran de naruto y shikamaru, hablaron de sus vidas privadas, del cambio en la aldea y las muchisimas misiones que llegaban a la aldea.

- Te lo digo shika" eres muy popular en las otras aldeas - dijo por tercera vez naruto

- Y yo te digo que no me importa naruto - respondio cansado

- eh?! porque no?! almenos sabes que dicen de ti? - dijo el rubio Los dos personajes se levantaron de aquella mesa, (despues de todo chouji e ino se habian ido hace unos minutos), Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron juntos a sus respectivas casas, dirijiendose principalmente a la de shikamaru (Se encontraba mas cercana a la tienda)

- Todos que participaron en la guerra, son famosos - dijo shikamaru perezosamente y prendiendo un cigarrillo

- Pero tu mas, hasta tienes una leyenda - le conto naruto enfrente de la casa del otro

- encerio?

- Si! Te la cuento? - dijo alegre

- Que tal mañana - dijo dandole una sonrisa ladina

- Mañana? -

- Si, mañana en la misma hora a desayunar - dijo el mirandolo a los ojos

- OK - contesto contento - entonces hasta ma ana naruto - dijo dandole unas palmaditas en la cabeza del rubio, entro a su casa.

Naruto camino contento a su casa, mas contento que en los ultimos 2 meses, aquien queria enga ar desde los ultimos 5 meses que no estaba tan feliz.

"Solo necesito alguien leal que este en mi vida y lo protegere cueste lo que cueste" penso alegre el rubio.

Mientras que unos ojos de un color poco visto, miraba la esena.

* * *

Yei recibi 3 reviews eso es bueno para mi segunda historia estoy muy feliz y el proximo capitulo lo hare un poco mas interesantes Lo siento por la escritura pero cuando lo checo esta bien pero cuando releo la historia se comen las " ñ" e "i" me enojo tantooo:  
Pero como sea si quieren una pareja hetera o yaoi digane;) Y diganme no se si poner a Naru como Seme o Uke ... ya que no se si se queda con sasuke (No creo) Los chicos que me mandaron reviews me dijieron que no asi que pienselo y mandenme sus respuestas;DDDD


	3. Un nuevo día

Un nuevo día.

Justo en ese día prometía para ser un día de tristeza y melancolía, pero para nuestro rubio Naruto no era así, ese día iba a hablar con shikamaru, y eso lo alegraba demasiado, tener a alguien que quiere estar a tu lado, cuando estas deprimido, eso aunque, para las otras personas tal vez no era mucho, pero para el, eso simplemente lo alegraba desde el fondo de su corazón. Y ese día shikamaru quer a pasar tiempo con el, y demonios iba a aprovechar ese momento.

Se desperto"casualmente" temprano,

Se baño "usualmente" con mas fuerza,  
Se peino con mas esmero,  
Se entretuvo mas tiempo para escoger su ropa.  
Salio... con mas alegr a de lo normal.

Y ese día, se vio a un naruto que no se había visto en 5 meses, Un naruto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
Camino taradiando una canción, alegre por la calle empapada de agua y lodo.

Ve a detenidamente a la gente y saludaba alegre, con la espalda recta, como si dijera "Soy Naruto Uzumaki, heroe de todas las aldeas, que todo el mundo me vea como un shinobi fuerte y alegre", Las mujeres suspiraban al verlo, los hombres sonrían orgullosos, y los ancianos contaban sus historias de grandes hazañas.

Camino otros 10 min. con una sonrisa envidiable, pero cuando llego a la casa de cierto ninja, su sonrisa creció, un pequeño sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas, y sus párpados se abrieron dando paso a unos ojos azules. Toco con firmeza, tres veces, pero cuando su mano se separo de la puerta de madera, Tembló con nerviosismo.

Cuando shikamaru se despertó...  
No hubo pereza,  
No hubo un pensamiento problematico,  
No hubo envidia a las nubes,

Hubo energía,  
Hubo Mil pensamientos problematicos,  
Hubo el pensamiento "Las nubes me envidiaran hoy"

Se despertó y se arreglo con mas esmero que el de siempre, tristemente hubo el mismo resultado.  
Sus padres no estaban, su padre estaba en una misión, y su madre fue a una junta de madres preocupadas... quien sabe que mas, así que se levanto con pesadez, de la silla para poder hacerse un desayuno decente,

Un golpe ... "Tal Vez es naruto" pens ilusionado

Dos golpes ... "Porque me ilusione" - camina hacia la puerta-

Tres golpes... "Se va a ir" - Abri la puerta-

Cuando por fin abri la puerta, se topo con la imagen de naruto con costales y costales de comida, de vegetales a helados, y naruto se encontraba con una sonrisa enorme y sus hermosos ojos azules le miraban directamente.

- Porque la comida naruto? - dijo shikamaru mientras se recargaba en la puerta, lo miraba de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa ladina.  
- La gente de la aldea es muy buena, y dijeron que debía comer algo saludable - respondió naruto rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente

- Oh! enserio? - hablo de nuevo shikamaru, dándole la espalda y dirigiendose a la cocina.  
Naruto paso temeroso, y observo la casa del chico, espaciosa, y casi todos los muebles eran de una madera fina.  
- Tu casa es increíble shikamaru! - grito el rubio soltando las bolsas de comida en la cocina del chico pelinegro.  
- Tu crees? - hablo el con una sonrisa en su rostro, observando los movimientos que hacia el rubio por toda la sala.  
- WOW! Mira tu television! es grandiosa! - hablo el rubio mientras besaba la tele.  
- Naruto si la rompes la pagas - hablo el chico, mientras suspiraba y se metía a la cocina.

***************  
Naruto ya llevaba al menos unos 15 min, mirando todos los canales de aquella television, cuando se dio cuenta - Ya se había dado cuenta hace 10min,- que shikamaru no estaba, no quiso decir nada por verguenza pero ahora, le incomodaba no saber donde estaba, se paró cansadamente del delicioso sillones_ "Ya se porque se duerme tan dócilmente",_ solo al pararse camino a todos los lugares mientras que buscaba al chico, finalmente lo encontró entretenido en la cocina, un olor delicioso golpeo contra su nariz.

Se acerco lentamente, y le agarro por su cintura, acerco su boca a su cuello y empezó a susurrar.  
- Shika, Que haces? - dijo el rubio extrañamente hablaba tranquilo.  
Shikamaru empezó a temblar ligeramente _"Me esta tentando"_ pensó , mientras respiraba, _"Relajate 1..2..3"_

La boca se acerca mas por su cuello, sus labios acarician suavemente su piel descubierta.._ "Relajate 4..5..6"_  
Las manos del rubio, presionan su fuerte abdomen _"Relajate 7..8..9"_

- Y shika? Que haces? - susurro contra su cuello de nuevo

- Hago... amm... carne con papas... - dijo shikamaru con todo su auto-control posible _"Relajate 10..11..13. Carajos no funciona,"_ Un recuerdo fugas paso por la mente del chico Nara.

**************  
**F.B**

- Mirame shikamaru nara - grito la madre del chico de unos 16 a os de edad -escuchame y aprende algo sobre los chicos como tu - volvio a gritar su madre. "Que problematico" pensó el chico mientras segu a comiendo su cena,

- Un nara son los hombres mas peligrosos en ciertos aspectos, no nada mas en la inteligencia si no tambien en... bueno... - su madre poco a poco se fue sonrojando - Si no tambien es... bueno... como decirlo, ... son vagos y perezosos pero cuando se los están incitando en algo, se vuelven unas fieras... - Shikamaru al escuchar eso se sintió repentinamente incomodo, le iban a dar "esa" charla de nuevo?

- Unas fieras? - hablo por primara vez el chico nara,  
- Si!, por eso te lo digo, cuando estes con una chica y ella te esta incitando relajate cuenta hasta 20 y no hagas nada estupido, Me entiendes? - dijo ella,

-Claro, como digas - dijo el, volviendo a comer_ "Como si yo hiciera algo tan problematico"_

**Fin F.B.**  
*****************************

Nunca creyó que lo que le dijo su madre hace tiempo, era cierto, _"Demonio 14..15..16"_

- No sabia que podías cocinar - hablo de nuevo el rubio mirando el sarten, mientras sus manos paseaban por el abdomen del chico,

- No sabes varias cosas de mi - susurro, y si no fuera que naruto estaba muy pegado al chico, no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Oh! Y que otras cosas no se sobre ti? - dijo sonriendo sobre su cuello -

- Am... me gustan los libros, aunque son muy problematicos - Hablo de nuevo en susurros _"17..18..19."_

- Que tipo de libros? - dijo el rubio pero esta vez, se olvido por completo de todo y le dio un cálido beso al cuello del pelo-negro, un beso, un roze húmedo, lo suficiente para hacer temblar al chico. Al ver tal reacción, el rubio inconsciente de lo que pasaba, siguió rozando sus labios por todo el cuello del nara.

- Ah.. - _20.." "Al demonio"_ Se volteo para por fin darle la cara al Kitsune, shikamaru que era un poco mas alto que el rubio lo miro directamente a los ojos, retandolos, se acercaron poco a poco, para unir sus labios, pero aquel contacto anhelado no sucedió, no cuando, el rubio tratando de mover sus brazos para tocar la espalda del chico siente la llama de la estufa contra su piel, dando un gemido calmado de dolor.

_"Que?"_ se pregunto el Joven Nara, miro atento y se dio cuenta que el chico en su infinita torpeza, se hab a quemado. _"Gracias a Dios, no quiero __adelantar mis planes"_

- Dejame ver tu brazo - dijo el pelinegro, recuperando su voz perezosa, el rubio avergonzado movió su cara en forma negativa, tratando de irse de ahí rapido,

- Naruto, necesito checar tu herida, no se vaya a infectar - hablo, mientras ya estaba enfrente de el,

- No te preocupes dettabayo, no es para tanto, - hablo el rubio sonrojado mirando el suelo, - Ir a ver la tele. -

- Ven aquí- Dijo shikamaru,

Los proximos minutos fue una guerra para quitarle la chaqueta (Un poco quemada) a naruto, naruto corría por toda la casa de shikamaru, mientras que el sonrojo de la cara del rubio no se iba, este parece todavía avergonzado_ "Como carajos deje ir esa oportunidad",_ en uno de esos movimientos el chico se descuido y el dueño de la casa le quito la chaqueta,

Un silencio tenso se presentó en la sala, -

Naruto cerro los ojos "Hará la misma cara que hizo sasuke al ver mis cicatrizes", la cara de clara molestia de sasuke se apareció en la mente del rubio, sintió algo suave y cálido por la partes mas sensibles de su abdomen 'Las cicatrizes'  
Cuando abrió los ojos, shikamaru miraba y tocaba las cicatrizes del rubio con... adoración y curiosidad, otro sonrojo se apodero de el.

- Q- que haces? - dijo el rubio con un poco de dificultad.

- Tus cicatrizes, son,... muy hermosas - Respondi el otro ninja, ganandose una mirada de sorpresa y un masivo sonrojo...  
- Q-que dices.. no es cierto .. - dijo un poco triste,

- Claro que es cierto, se ven bien son profundas pero delgadas, son perfectas, te hacen ver como un hombre de guerra un hombre muy 'bueno'-dijo el peli-negro.

- Yo... am.. gracias - dijo el rubio mirando el suelo,

Shikamaru despues de mirar tal acción, sonri un poco y se dirige por el botiquín de primeros auxilios... los siguientes minutos naruto tarareaba una canción sentado en el piso y shikamaru lo curaba poco a poco, despues de curarlo dirige su mirada a la mirada azulada del rubio.

- La comida ya esta lista, que tal si comemos y miramos la tele - hablo por primera vez en varios minutos shikamaru,

- Me encantaría! - grito el rubio mientras se dirige a los sillones, buscando una película o serie para disfrutar la riquisima - o al menos así olía- comida de shikamaru, el pelinegro sonri feliz y llevo la comida, a la sala, vieron lo primero que había entretenido, mientras que naruto no paraba de hacer diferentes gestos, de alegría o de tristeza, divirtiendo solo un 'poco' al otro, despues de la película jugaron un poco de damas chinas, el rubio perdió poeticamente TODAS las jugadas.

Y en la noche a las 10.00pm shikamaru le preparo la cena antes de que se fuera, una cena digna de no olvidarse, con carne un poco de huevo unos cuantos vegetales hervidos, una salsa que naruto amó, y un delicioso jugó, pero la hora de despedirse ya estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

- Supongo que ya me tengo que ir - dijo naruto dudando en la puerta de la casa de shikamaru

- Supongo que si ... - dijo el otro mirándolo directamente

Hab an pasado casi todo el día juntos y no quieren separarse...

Naruto se da la vuelta para por fin irse a su casa..cuando recordó algo

- Oye! - grito el rubio volteandose a ver al otro chico, que se encontraba todavía con la puerta abierta y mirándolo fijamente

- No grites, no estas tal lejos... - contesto el otro con una sonrisa ladina,

- No te conte tu leyenda - dijo naruto usualmente feliz - que tal si mañana te la cuento? - dijo este emocionado.

- Me encantaría, que tal mañana a la misma hora, mismo lugar, yo hago (De nuevo) la comida, - sonrio el joven pelinegro.

- entonces es una cita - soltó de repente el rubio, riendo despreocupadamente, - Adiós - grito a lo lejos.

- Hmp, problematico - sonrió viendo la espalda del rubio perdiendose en la oscuridad de la noche.

A lo lejos unos ojos femeninos miraron TODO, desde que naruto entro a la casa, hasta que salio, y su parte favorita cuando el chico perezoso pasaba las manos calmadamente por el abdomen del rubio, el cual no se daba cuenta de eso por estar viendo la tele.

Oh, que gran caos iban a tener esa parejita si el - Ahora- heredero del clan Uchiha se daba cuenta, pero.. ella no iba a decir nada, ni siquiera iba a mandar una indirecta, le gusta aquella pareja, era simplemente una combinación perfecta, era como,

**Levantar la mirada y toparse con el sol en lo mas alto del cielo, los rayos, pero no daban de lleno a la tierra, porque las nubes se encontraban tapando los excesivos rayos, solo permitiendo pasar la luz necesaria para los demas**.

_Cuando los rayos del sol atravesaban las nubes se ven tan hermosas._  
_Y el sol se disfrutaba mas cuando hay nubes que puedan apaciguar su fuerte luz._

Y aquella chica lo ve a así, _"Tal para cual_"... Mientras una sonrisa enorme se posaba en su rostro, ella ya hubiera hecho algo para ver mas emoción, pero desde hace unos días atras el chico perezoso hacia planes _"Le dare un beso cuando el me vea directamente en los labios con un sonrojo y..."_

_"Le preparare ramen despues de que hemos hecho...",_

Shikamaru era un caballero, extraño, pero uno al fin "Felicidades naru' te has ganado a un chico especial, que envidia", pensó la chica

mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada al cielo, ella nunca tuvo su historia de amor, nunca, la siguio esperando pero... no cree que la tendrá, algún día, tal vez,

por eso les iba ayudar en silencio, nadie por el momento debe saber que ellos dos se estaban viendo, No no no no, si se enteraban habría un chisme en toda la aldea, sasuke se pondrí celoso e iría con naruto a decirle que lo ama todavía y que no lo deje - Mejor dicho que no siga con su vida amorosa- y naruto lo haría.

Y demonios no, naruto primero necesita ver al perezoso caballero en la 'verdadera' acción, necesita saber que se pierde realmente, si sigue soñando con sasuke,

así que ella iba a mover los hilos, se iba a divertir un poco, pero sobretodo los iba a ayudar, nadie se debía darse cuenta sobre lo de ellos, por el momento los iba a cuidar.

Nadie se meterí en esa historia de amor.

_Y cuando vea que ellos están avanzando ella iba a,... Oh... ya sabía que hacer en el futuro_ - Una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro-

Por el momento, solo por esos días los iba a cuidar, pero tenia que hablar con el muchacho que vio lo mismo que ella ayer, aquel muchacho de ojos inusuales. Lo iba a callar... por el momento.

_"Naruto tendrás tu historia de amor... Amor de novela, te lo mereces muchacho, mereces mucho amor, y si esta en mi alcance, ayudare"_ pensó honestamente la chica mientras se dirige a hablar con el muchacho de ojos inusuales,

Una sonrisa, pequeña y segura - Sonrisa que no se había visto en varios meses- se asomaba en su rostro.

**Prov. Naruto**

Un dia hermoso, un dia que parecia melodramatico, simplemente fue hermoso,

_" Quiero a una persona que me haga sentir alegre y seguro hasta en los dias mas oscuros"_

**Fin P. N.**


	4. Lluvía

**Naruto no me pertenece. **

**La historia de fanfiction si. **

**Lo siento por los graves erros de ortografia, pero pues NO tengo world:'c. (Aveces no se porque no se ven las letras ñ, í,ó o mas letras con acentos. **

**Y bueno tambien lamento no haber podido haber subido una conti mas rapido.**

**Aclaraciones y de mas abajo;)**

* * *

**E**l cielo no mostraba el color azul que las personas estaban acostumbradas, en vez de eso mostraba un dramatico color oscuro, el viento furioso mecia a los arboles, que parecian que iban a quebrarse en cualquier momento, el diluvio mojaba cada hoja de los arboles de aquel bosque enorme y traspasaba las ramas, llegando al suelo, dando como resultado una capa lodosa en todo el bosque, el diluvio habitaba en aquel lugar desde hace meses.  
Un chico rubio de unos 17 años se encontraba en el suelo lodoso, el chico, aparentaba una tristeza inborrable, sus labios daban una mueca de dolor y tristeza, mientras que sus ojos azules abordaban docenas de lagrimas.

En el abdomen de aquel atractivo muchacho se encontraba una majestuosa ave, un Halcon, con sus plumas completamente negras, y unos ojos rojos impresionante, las garras de aquel animal estaban enterradas en el pecho del chico como hace muchas semanas atras, la sangre salía, pero como arte de magia, aquella terrible herida no causaba la muerte del chico, solo un dolor terrible que llenaba cada centimetro de su piel. Pero aquello no le dolía tanto como ver aquel animal, que el ya habia aceptado con una pequeña rama de 'x' arbol de sakura en su pico. La ave, pasaba los petalos de la rama por sus plumas como un tranqulizante natural. Mientras que los petalos se ensuciaban poco a poco de aquella sangre seca. Las lagrimas caian por la cara del rubio por dos razones diferentes por el dolor en su pecho y el dolor en abdominal.

A lo lejos, un sonido metalico resonaba por todo el bosque (Sonido que se habia escuchado desde hace un par de lunas atras), sea cual sea el metal golpeaba ferozmente la tierra, el chico rubio interesado dejo de ver (Por primera vez en meses) aquella hermosa ave, para tratar de encontrar a el causante de aquel tan extraño -Interesante- ruido, era un ruido, "Precioso" penso el rubio. Era un sonido pausado -Podría jurar que hasta perezoso- pero al mismo tiempo fuerte sin titubeos.

Aquella ave al ver que su antiguo humano - Que segun el ave todavia era suyo- ya no lo miraba como tanto tiempo atras lo hacia, aferro con mas fuerza sus garras en el pecho del rubio, mientras aleteaba sus enormes alas. El chico dejo de buscar al dueño de aquella 'musica' para sus oidos, porque, en unos solos 'segundos' aquel ruido dejo de serlo, para convertirse en una preciosa melodía.

El rubio, fijo sus ojos al ave, dandose cuenta de tres cosas muy importantes.

- El diluvio habia cesado, dando como resultado, una simple lluvia.

- Aquel sonido -sea cual sea- era hipnotisante.  
- Las nubes, por primera vez en toda su vida le parecian, bonitas.

**N**aruto se desperto sobrealarmado por aquel sueño que en los ultimos meses habia tenido, solo que esta vez, por fin habia _tratado_ de ver al causante de tan original musica.

No penso mucho sobre ello, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, no se podia quedar pensado sobre el hecho de aquel extraño sueño (Que ultimamente siempre tenía). Miro el reloj y se paro inmediatamente de su cama.

Hace unos 2 años atras, el se burlaba siempre de aquellas chicas que se iban a dormian con mascaras en el cabello, en la cara, hasta las que se bañaban y perfumaban con gran esmero. '!Pero carajos, el estaba haciendo lo mismo!' penso al verse en el espejo de su baño, traía su pelo engrazado con mayonesa, envuelto en una bolsa de plastico para no ensuciar su almohada, su cara tenia una extraña y pegajosa mezcla azul, se metio a bañar despues de quitarse la bolsa de platico de la cabeza.

Y ahora entendia a las mujeres y unos hombres el sentimiento de verse lo mas perfecto posible para las personas que quieren, 'Oh si carajos ahora lo entendia pero no dejaba de ser humillante' penso el rubio labandose bien el cuerpo - cabello- para que no quedara ninguna parte que apestara.

Salio de su casa mas feliz que nunca, hoy, exactamente ese día, Shikamaru y el tenian la 7° cita, algo increible para el rubio y mas porque no habia pasado nada de nada, ni siquiera un miserable beso. Hasta habia pensado que talvez el chico solo estaba saliendo con el por pena. Llego a la casa del chico dueño de las sombras, nervioso, levanto la mano para tocar la puerta, cuando de inmediato, esta se abrio, dejando a la vista al chico pelinegro, el cual tenia una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Recargado en la puerta miraba a naruto de arriba a bajo, poniendo -mas- nervioso al chico.

- Hola - dijo el pelinegro, alargando su sonrisa.  
- Hola - hablo el rubio con su habitual alegría.  
- Amm... q-que haces aqui? - dijo un poco nervioso -Aquí vivo - respondio sin borrar su sonrisa - Yo.. amm .. lo se.. solo que.. yo ... como sea - dijo el un tanto nervioso, dío un paso para poder entrar a la casa, mas su camino fue interrumpido por el chico pelinegro.  
- Sabes que cita es hoy? - pregunto el pelinegro, mientras lo veia directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.  
- Claro que si dettabayo! - grito el rubio emocionado, la razon de que ellos 2 estuvieran en su 7 cita emocionaba terriblemente al rubio.

- Por eso, nuestra cita, sera afuera, en un restaurante, Cual quieres q... ? - fue abruptamente cortado

- ICHARAKU! - grito emocionado el rubio, lo cual causo una sonrisa en el pelinegro. Naruto agarro a shikamaru de la muñeca y salio corriendo, practicamente arrastrandolo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar esperado naruto y shikamaru se sentaron en la misma mesa, shikamaru (desgraciadamente penso el) pago las primeras rondas de ramen -Y aun asi gasto mucho dinero-, entre broma y bromas fueron comiendo.

Los otros clientes de aquel famoso restaurante los veian, y TODOS estaban de acuerdo con algo, "Aquellos ninjas se ven tan bien juntos" "Aquellos heroes se ven tan bien juntos". Las personas que pasaban por ahi los veian con una sonrisa enorme o con un simple sonrojo, poco a poco la mesa de los dos heroes tenian diferentes auras, la primera era de pena, la segunda era de cariño meloso, la tercera era de una alegría deslumbrante que llamaba la atencion de las personas del lugar (No hay que esplicar que el que hacia escandalo era naruto y shikamaru lo veia todo sentado con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara). Y la cuarta era de amor cariñoso, que era practimamente de miraditas, apretones de manos, susurros en las orejas, tocar mejillas -Shikamaru amaba tocar el cabello de naruto- Y calidos besos fugaces en todo el rostro (Menos los labios).

Todos creian que se veian muy bien juntos, todos incluso **ella**, que estaba enfrente del restaurante donde comian los muy diferentes heroes, aquella chica que prometio hace meses atras cuidar aquel amor, y lo estaba cumpliendo, sasuke, sakura ni el grupito que era fiel a ellos, se habian enterado de tal cariño, estaba haciendo todo lo posible, pero que ellos _salieran_ a celebrar su 7 cita, no le facilitaba para nada su trabajo, _"Pero que carajos"_ penso con una pequella sonrisita, despues de todo no le molestaba ver aquel amor tan lindo, de hecho le encantaba, le hacia pensar cosas como: "Y si.. yo tuviera un amor como ese" y despues de ese pensamiento se dejaba llevar por la imaginacion.

Y bueno, tenia que ser honesta, aquella parejita se veia mucho mejor que muchas otras parejas, por lo tanto le encantaba, pero habia algo que ultimamente le molestaba, no se habian dado ni un misero beso. Ni uno solo! Le molestaba de sobremanera aquello, Asi que poco a poco su imaginacion fue tratando de idear un plan, pero habia tantos factores que no se ponia en claro que hacer.

Como el hecho de que_ shikamaru hace_ MUCHO tiempo sentía algo por naruto pero no quizo hacer nada porque aquel rubio siempre estuvo detras de sasuke. Y ahora que tenia una oportunidad no lo queria echar a perder, asi que hacia todo lo posible para ir despacio y no arruinar el momento, tambien esta el hecho de que el pelinegro quiere que el rubio tome el primer paso.

Y naruto, _demonios_ el no sabe que hacer, no quiere arruinar aquello, el piensa que el chico del clan de las sombras talvez esta con el solo por lastima, y no quiere arruinar la_ 'amistad'_ que tienen. La chica bufo, _"Si claro, aquellos arrimones es amistad"_ penso con descaro mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su amiga.

Una chica de pelo azul claro se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa enorme.

- Hola ramera - saludo la peli-azul

- Hola golfa-

- No creeras lo que acabo de hacer - dijo con orgullo la peliazul entrando al peque o restaurante de dango.  
- Que?  
- Le robe un beso a kiba - dijo, mientras poco a poco se iba sonrojando y un hilito de saliba salia de su boca.  
- Y...?  
- Bueno, el chico besa de-li-cio-so. - dijo riendo un poco

- Oh mi peque a golfa, ya deja de besar al primero que ves - hablo la chica que hacia de cupido y cuidador de la pareja de ninjas.  
- No es asi! A mi me gusta kiba desde hace 3 años todos lo saben! Ademas al menos uso mi boca para besar, no como tu!... Bueno... si la usas para 'besar' pero no labios... - dijo con maliciasa la peliazul que respondia con el nombre de Ruz.  
- Claro que no beso _'labios'_ no soy lesbiana, ademas, mis labios no han hecho nada indeviduo. - Hablo la chica y la peliazul se rio unos segundos despues cuando por fin entendio los de los labios, su risa se detuvo al ver algo.  
- Oh mi.. mira al chico ese, esta guapisimo -  
La chica 'cupido' volteo a ver, encontrandose con las 2 personas que no queria ver, la pareja uchiha.  
"Carajos! Que hago?" .. penso mientras se paraba e intentaba hacer algo para que no fueran a la tienda de ramen.

Ya cuando estuvo enfrente de aquellas dos personas hubo un silencio incomodo.

- Hola Uchihas - dijo tratando de soportar el enojo de verlos.  
- Ah... hola - dijo sakura un poco incomoda con la presencia de la chica, mientras que el pelinegro solo la miraba como si fuera un simple arbol - Van a comer? - dijo con un tono de amistadad y una sonrisa falsa.  
- Si... - dijo sakura sintiendose un poco mas y mas incomoda.  
- Que tal si comen con nosotras? - dijo ella con una sonrisa mas grande.

Sakura se lo penso, la verdad aquella chica y ella no se llevaban nada bien, sin contar a sasuke, cuando los tres estaban juntos, se sentia en el viendo incomodidad y enojo, una de las tantas cosas por las cuales no nunca los ponian en una mision juntos.  
A si que el que ella los invitara a comer era sospechoso, no queria comer con alguien mientras no se sentia segura, alzo la cara para poder ver a sasuke y el la miraba con firmeza. _'Significa que no quiere comer con ella'._

-Bueno la verdad... - empezo a hablar sakura pero un fuerte apreton en su brazo la call . Ya estaban dentro del lugar, la chica los metio a la fuerza, los dos 'uchihas' gruñeron.  
Los dejo en una mesa vacia con dos sillas, ya sentados, voltearon a ver donde estaba la chica, pero ella los habia dejado en la mesa y ya. La chica se encontraba recojiendo sus cosas para irse de ahi.

Un sentimiento de alivio recorrio los cuerpos de los chicos. Si ya se iba ¿Porque tanto esfuerzo en comer juntos? No importa, talvez ahora ya podian comer a gusto.

La chica 'cupido' despues de dejar a los 'uchihas' en la mesa, se dispuso a agarrar sus cosas e irse.  
Ya en la puerta del lugar, vio a los dos heroes saliendo agarrados de la mano. Con unas sonrisas muy diferentes.  
Shikamaru tenia una sonrisa de victoria, pero claro, un poco perezosa.  
Y Naruto tenia una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo un peque o sonrojo, y el nerviosismo se le veia claramente.

La chica sonrio y los siguio en silencio. Como hacer para que ya se besen esos dos tardados? penso enfadada la chica despues de unos 10 min. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

**Naruto** estaba nervioso, ese dia habia sido simplemente genial, nunca 'habia' entendido a las chicas con eso de que las cenas romanticas eran lo mejor, que un poco de comedia y risas completaban una cita perfecta, pero ahora lo entendia, porque asi habia sido su cita N 7, habia sido perfecta, no hubo grandes cosas, como peluches o de mas. Solo hubo lo necesario.

Y ahora estaba nervioso, cuando salia con sasuke a comer o demas, practicamente despues de la comida el le comia la boca, y shikamaru no, solo le sonrio cuando dijo: "Ya vamonos", pero ya no era tanta sorpresa, hace tiempo se habia dado cuenta que Shikamaru y Sasuke eran como agua y aceite. Y que compararlos no le traia nada bueno.

Pero aun asi estaba nervioso, poque realmente, se dio cuenta que shikamaru no le habia dicho que lo queria o algo asi, talvez todas aquellas citas eran solamente para subirle el animo, y el ya se estaba enamorando de el. "Carajos, tan complicado" penso decaido el rubio.

De una manera rapida y sorpredente empezo a llover a cantaros, pero el rubio seguia en sus pensamientos, el suelo se iba haciendo resvaloso y sospechosamente peligroso.

Un mal paso, solo uno, y naruto ya habia caido al suelo empapandose de agua y lodo, causando una sonrisa de burla de su companero, naruto se puso completamente rojo. "Un heroe naruto, eres un heroe y te has caido como una ni a corriendo" penso todavia en el suelo.  
Shikamaru le extendio el brazo, y naruto lo rechazo parandose por si mismo.

- Tienes lodo en la cara,... bueno en todo el cuerpo - Sonrisa ladina- Pero mas en la cara. - Dijo burlonamente el pelinegro, mientras poco a poco se iba acercando al rubio, el rubio, sin ver aquello, -No puso atencion- Se empezo a limpiar sus pantalones de lodo, su cabeza agachada y sus ojos en sus pantalones, no vieron que shikamaru se lo comia con la mirada, pero su piel si sintio, las carisias dadas para quitar el lodo.

"Pero solo esta quitando el lodo" penso el rubio y no levanto la cara. Hasta que sintio un golpe en su espalda y levanto la mirada.  
Fue ahi cuando por fin lo vio, el amor, la ternura... la lujuria... que se veia en los ojos del pelinegro.

Naruto se quedo con los ojos abiertos y shikamaru se fue acercando a el, poco a poco fue cerrando los parapados, y un beso se dio entre aqullos chicos, tan timido, tan esperado, con emociones que los dos por fin entendieron, ahora los dos lo sabian, ellos se querian.

Cuando el beso cumplio la funcion de dar a enteder el cariño y de mas, se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado donde las lenguas y labios participaban gustosos.

Dejo de llover, y se separaron con una enorme sonrisa, siguieron sus caminos. Mientras naruto seguia en la luna por aquel beso y shikamaru se sentia muy feliz.

**C**uando shikamaru fue a dejar a naruto a su casa, el fue a la suya, ya en su cama vio hacia la ventana.  
- Se que estas ahi, como es habitual en los ultimos meses - hablo al viento el pelinegro.  
- Te gusto el beso? - dijo con burla la chica cupido.  
Shikamaru sonrio y cerro los ojos.

- Me encantó. Gracias.  
- No hay porque. Me gusta ayudarlos en sus 'cariñitos' - hablo mientras se reia.  
- Sasuke ya sabe sobre nosotros? -dijo seriamente el chico.  
- No por el momento, pero segire vigilandolo - Hablo la chica mientras se disponia a irse.  
- Gracias - No me las des ahora, que tu y yo sabemos que todavia te falta un largo camino para llegar profundo al corazon del rubio. - Lo se - dijo cansado mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

La chica se fue de ahi con una sonrisa. Y el pelinegro dormio con una sonrisa, poco a poco iba a llegar al corazon del rubio. Poco a poco.

Un chico con los ojos rojos malditos miraba a la mujer con la que recientemente habia tenido sexo.  
Bufo enojado. Habia sentido placer haciendolo, claro eso era obvio, pero nada mas, solo eso, un vanal placer que viene y se va.  
Cuando el sabia que cuando se hacia el "amor" se sentia tan increible que tocabas el cielo.

_Cuando se hacia..._  
_Tiempo pasado..._  
_**Naruto...**_

* * *

**Lo siento tantoooooooooooooo:'c no habia subido conti bueno porque... estaba con lo de la prepa y los examenes (Soy una beb****e que todavia va a prepa). Y Pues ya habia escrito la conti pero mi mama tiro las hojas y asi. Buenoooooooo La chica cupido NO es una personaje inventado y asi... si sale en el anime y manga y todo el pedo. La chica le gusta mucho la pareja y los va a ayudar como lo a estado haciendo. espero que hayan entendo el capitulo y dejen reviews (Me hacen feliz) 4reviews y subo conti rapidamente;p Los amoooó**


	5. Pelicula

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la GRAN tardanza que tuve al subir este capitulo:s Problemas de internet... por lo cual tambien abiso ... NO tengo WORD y tengo graves problemas ortograficos:'| Asi que espero que sea facilmente para ustedes entenderlo:) A claraciones mas abajito;)**

**Naruo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**N**aruto especialmente ese dia se encontraba muy molesto. No con nadie en especifico, solo estaba molesto, ya que sorpresivamente le dieron una mision a ultima hora. Y ese dia en especifico tenia la cita N°15 con su shikamaru... Pero no! ahora tenia esa ridicula mision, que era increiblemente aburrida, solo tenia que ir a una aldea cercana por un pergamino, nada mas, pero manda a 3 ninjas muy bien entrenados. Por lo cual debe de pasar algo pero en ese momento no tenia ganas ni la emocion para pensar sobre ello.

Vio a sus compañeros a la puerta de la aldea, se habia lvantado tarde, sabia que lo iban a rega ar sobre eso. Pero fue la costumbre, como ese dia no tenia una cita con shikamru ni siquiera puso la alarma. Pura costumbre.

Ya llego ahi y vio a sus amigos claramente fastidiados.

- Vamos naruto, que esparandote nos hizimos piedras - grito kiba que estaba comiendo un pan dulce

- Porque tardaste tanto? - volvio a hablar el chico perro.  
- Gomen! Se me olvido poner la alarma.  
- Que?! A mi no me engañas seguramente te quedaste dormido por estar pensando en tu novio. - hablo el chico canino moviendo su trasero comicamente

- Que te importa B.A.K.A  
- eh!? Baka?! Que demonios te pasa? - dijo el chico mientras se echaba contra naruto.  
Despues de una pelea-ridicula- Shino el tercer ninja de la mision los detuvo cansado.

- Ya kiba se mas marudo y tu naruto no te enojes solo porque dijo la verdad. - hablo el chico calmadamente sin darse cuenta que naruto poco a poco iba a explotar. Y fue asi cuando kiba se hecho la carcajada.

Pero antes que naruto dijiera algo, sentio un peque o golpe en su nuca. Volteo un poco sorprendido topandose con el mismo _shikamaru_, y recordo las palabras de shino. Se puso rojo.

- Ya naruto no hagas las cosas mas grandes de lo que son, seria problematico si pasara algo. - dijo el chico con un ojo cerrado, se le veia cansado, -pero aun asi se veia increiblemente sexy- bueno siempre se veia asi.

- T-tienes razon shika Jajajaja - el rubio hecho una carcajada mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco nerviso.  
- Oh! Shikamaru a la proxima mision debes de ir tu con naruto despues de todo parece que lo puedes manejar bien - dijo el castaño riendo fuertemente, naruto nada mas voltio dandole una mirada aterradora haciendo callar al chico.

- Ya, ya, - hablo el chico de las sombras mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos a la cabeza del rubio, por lo cual la cara del rubio cambio a amor absoluto _"Parece un cachorro_" pensaron los otros ninjas

- Que te vaya bien en tu mision. - dijo mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la boca.

- Cuando regreses veamos una pelicula que rente si? - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina.  
- Claro me encantaria! - hablo el rubio. _Los otros ninjas prometian a ver visto una cola de zorro balanceandose_.

Shikamaru se despidio alzando la mano a los chicos, y despues se fue.  
- Naruto...? -

- Si! - respondio el rubio con una cara de fantasia y una enorme sonrisa

- Ahh - los dos ninjas se vieron sin saber que hacer -

- Ya vamonos - dijo shino.

Cuando saltaban por los arboles al frente habia un lider con cara serena - lo que se podia ver de ella- despues estaba un chico arriba de su perro con cara de aburrimiento, y por ultimo habia un chico con cara de bobo y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Ya despues de estar en aquella aldea y encontrar el pergamino, se encontraban durmiendo en el bosque, le tocaba el turno a Kiba de vigilar el perimetro, shino se encontraba arreglando su bolsa de dormir y naruto estaba ya dormido en un arbol.

Un ave grande con el simbolo de la hoja se poso en el hombro de kiba llamando su atencion. Viendolo bien era un ave mensajera.

- Que sucede?  
- Quieres que vayamos a una mision al pueblo que sige... a unos 15 km, Agarro una vieja rama cercana y la lanzo contra naruto, como concecuencia el chico cayo del arbol

- Q- Que te pasa?! Kibaaaa! estaba teniendo un sueño genial! - grito el rubio robandose la espalda.  
- Ya lo se naruto, hasta aca escuche que decias algo como .. "Shikamu Chocolate" Que sig Shika'mu? - dijo el casta o estirandose

- Ah?! Ah! nada, nada de nada... - dijo mientras se volteaba para que no vieran su rostro sonrojado.

- Como sea... tenemos una mision guarden todo, nos vamos.  
No pasaron ni minutos para ya estar en marcha a aquel lugar.  
- Dettabayo... como es esta mision?  
- Bueno segun la carta, es sobre un pueblo que necesita ayuda en este momento estan sufriendo opresion, ya hay un equipo de ninja de la aldea, por seguridad nos mandan a nosotros.  
- Que equipo es dettabayo?  
- ... No lo se Naruto - lo miro fijamente pero dio por terminado la platica.

Llegaron al pueblo, y miraron detenidamente el lugar, habia rastros de peleas, y lugares completamente destruidos. Pero por otro lado habia casas hermosas y elegantes casas en todo el pueblo.

- Ya veo porque 2 equipos de ninja dettabayo - dijo naruto seriamente mientras caminaba enfrene de los otros dos.  
- De que hablas?  
- Se quieren asegurar que esta mision sea perfecta, despues de todo parece que los habitantes, no carecen de dinero. Ya sabes si el pueblo necesita algo, llamaran a los que pueden hacer el trabajo perfectamente.  
- Oh! Claro... dinero - murmuro kiba mientras se fijaba en todo el pueblo, - Ya encontre el rastro de nuestros compañeros, sigamos.

Caminaron por el pueblo hasta llegar a una de las casas enormes, entraron al lugar y lo primero que vieron fue a Suijutzu saludandolos con una peque a sonrisa, y despues a Hinata curando a ... Sasuke.

Naruto lo veia fijamente y sasuke le regresa la mirada.  
Azul y Negro se encontraron como hace mucho lo hacia, pero ya no habia 'esa' chispa, esa sencion de tension sexual. Solo azul y negro.

- Que ah pasado? - pregunta kiba despues del incomodo momento.  
- Bueno, habia rebeldes tratando de conseguir ciertos terrenos, lo detuvimos a tiempo, no eran tan fuertes, pero agarraron a un prisionero y huiyeron, justo cuando disparamos... si sasuke no se hubiera metido hubiera muerto la niña y los rebeldes hubieran escapado. - explico calmadamente suijutzu mirando a la nada.

- Ya todos estan encarcelados, solo sano un poco la herida de sasuke y ya podemos irnos a la aldea - hablo hinata con la vista en sasuke

-eh!? Nos hizieron venir aqui sin poder dormir y comer para nada? - dijo kiba mientras se acostaba en el piso dispuesto a dormir.  
- Un ninja hace mas cosas que esas... y mas exigentes si no puedes hacer tu papel te recomiendo a que dejes de ser un ninja - dijo shino mientras se acostaba en el piso.

Kiba y Shino estuvieron discutiendo durante unos 5 min despues de eso el chico perro se quedo dormido, siguiendolo shino.

La noche cayo en el bosque refrescando el lugar. Un rubio cansado y molesto salio de la peque a caba a, sus sue os eran tan raros y la verdad tampoco se sentia comodo estando ahi.

Camino un rato hasta que sintio como alguien le tapaba la boca con la mano. - Hola zorrito - murmuro una voz ronca y sensual, el rubio lo reconocio facilmente.  
- Hola Uchiha-san - dijo el mientras se quitaba la mano de sasuke de encima  
- Uchiha-san, que ahora eres una copia de hinata? - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante...  
- No, solo hablo contigo seriamente, algo que tu no has hecho conmigo, Uchiha-san  
- Oh! Y porque 'seriamente'?  
- Ya sabes, no quiero que sakura se moleste  
- Oh porfavor naruto, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso  
- No? Porque no? ella es tu novia  
- No por mucho tiempo  
- De que hablas?  
- Me di cuenta de mi error, yo te amo a ti - dijo agarrando el pelo del chico  
- Realmente quieres que te crea? Sabes que... no,  
- Te hare creer  
- Y que pasa si creo? Crees que hací de rapido voy a caer por ti? Solo porque la dejaras yo regresare a tus brazos?  
- Si, y sabes porque - hablo mientras colocaba su mano en su cintura y su boca paseaba por su cuello  
- Porque? - dijo un tanto nervioso  
- Porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, te emocionas como antes, y tiemblas como antes, y nunca has negado que sigues amandome - finalizo dandole un beso a su cuello.

Naruto nada mas gimio un poco, pero lo suficiente para que sasuke lo escuchara. - Regresemos a la aldea y ahi, que tal si comemos ramen

- Odias el ramen  
- Pero te amo a ti

Sasuke se fue a la caba a donde seguramente ya estaban haciendo sus planes para irse de ahi.

Dejando a un rubio exitado y emocionado. Recordando el pasado.

Despues de llegar a la aldea naruto y sasuke fueron a comer ramen como cuando eran novios, sasuke le coqueteaba, naruto se sonrojaba.  
Solo que la diferencia es que las personas que veian la pareja se quedaban sorprendidos u otros nada mas hacian muecas de enojo o rodaban los ojos.

Naruto y sasuke. Como una pareja de enamorados.

Sasuke llevo a naruto a su casa. Mientras que en el camino, pasaban recordando sus momentos de felicidad, sus 'Momentos' haciendo reir escandalosamente al rubio y alegraba al pelinegro -Adios - dijo el portador del sharingan enfrente de la casa del rubio -Adios Sasuke jalo a naruto del brazo y le beso com si quiziera comerse los labios del rubio.  
"Besan tan diferente" penso el heroe mientras regresaba el beso, mas no lo aparto en cambio lo apreto contra el.  
- Ahora si - sonrisa arrogante - Adios

La chica ''cupido'' veia todo desde el techo de una casa abandonada.

Naruto estaba jugando con fuego... Pero el problema es que naruto no iba a ser el unico quemado. Y con lo que chica queria a Shikamaru.  
"esta vez el rubio se equivico, solo espero que sea algo de una noche" "Solo fue una noche, solo una, ma ana recapasitara" penso ella con una mueca "Tiene que" dijo mientras se iba de ahi.  
*****************************

Shikamaru vio el reloj y despues la puerta, le habian contado que el equipo de naruto habia llegado hace como 4hrs... Y no llegaba a su casa Se le habra olvidado la cita para ver una pelicula?

Suspiro un poco... bueno, podia esperarlo un poco mas Pero claro no lleg . Y shikamaru durmio en una silla cerca de la puerta para esperar algo que nunca llego.

Pobre hombre de hermoso corazon, que posiblemente saldra lastimado, su unico pecado fue, enamorarse de otro que estaba dividido en dos.  
**********

* * *

**Primero que nada amo a naruto a shikamaru, pero pues necesito mas... como que suspenso (Por eso deje solito a mi bebe shika) ya se como va acabar la historia asi que sigan leyendo y muchas gracias a las personas que me han a poyado:**

**Princezz Inoyoukai: Gracias por tus reviews y espero que este te ayude a superar tus dudas jaja  
Sakura1402, Deshaneyra, Sugaecatl, piroemil ****y maaaas... ahi me dicen si quieren contestacion de sus reviews:* **

**Bany: Pienso lo mismo:3**

**Como sea... me gustaria que me dijiera quien quiziera que fuera la chica cupido... yo ya tenia una en mento pero talvez no la amen asi que les pondre "2" opciones.**

**Ino ... ó ... Karin espero que me digan sus opiniones. Los amoooooo**


	6. Dudas

**Naruto no me pertenece... **

**Lo siento tanto por no actualizar antes es solo que tuve como un bloqueo/peresoso :'''|  
**

**Tienen que decirme quien quieren que sea chica cupido ya que todavia no estoy muy segura ya tengo unas sugerencias los amooo:*  
¿Reviews?:3**

* * *

**Shikamaru** era un buen hombre, tal vez demasiado bueno.

Siempre había sido un chico inteligente, el notaba las cosas cuando pasaban al momento exacto, asi que no se le hizo muy difícil saber lo que estaba pasando con naruto. Y eso fue lo que hirió al chico de las sombras, ¿tan rápido había caído de nuevo en las garras de sasuke? Todo su duro trabajo se fue en menos de unos segundos.

Flash back.

10 abril de ****

Naruto se encontraba comiendo ramen instantáneo con sasuke, los dos reían fuertemente seguro comentando cosas del pasado y futuras misiones. Sasuke paro de reír y agarro un mechón del cabello de naruto, este se sorprendió mas no se separo en cambio se sonrojo mas de lo habitual, sasuke sonríe encantado de ello y besa los labios de naruto, el beso se hace apasionado y solo se separan para respirar.

Fin del FB

Shikamaru había sentido muchas veces el dolor, el dolor de perder a su maestro, el dolor de casi perder a su padre y mejor amigo, y ahora sentía el dolor de estar perdiendo a su amado.

La pregunta era ¿Darse por vencido o seguir peleando?

Y claro que había una respuesta.

Camino tranquilamente hasta la puerta para dirigirse hacia aquel lugar.

11 de abril ****

3:47 pm.

Los fuertes golpes hacia aquella puerta seguro se escuchaban por todo el departamento así que shikamaru no entiende por que naruto no le abre la puerta. Toca por unos minutos mas y por fin se asoma el chico de cabellera de oro, y eso hace tan feliz al pelinegro.

- Hola naruto – dice con una sonrisa ladina y un ojo cerrado

- Shikamaru! ¿Q-que haces aquí?

- Vengo a visitarte ¿es que no puedo hacerlo?

- Claro que puedes – contesta un poco nervioso – solo no te esperaba

Shikamaru entra al pequeño departamento del rubio.

- Te traje de comer.

- En serio?! Que es?! - dijo animado el rubio

- Ramen –

- Oh genial shika! – mientras naruto agarraba la comida de shikamaru, mientras este se dedicaba a ver el pequeño departamento del chico.

- Y como esta? – dijo sonriendo al ver como el rubio comía sin parar con una enorme sonrisa.

- Esta delicioso shikamaru gracias-dettabayo –

Shikamaru se acerco a la mesa para sentarse y un malestar le llego al darse cuenta que sasuke se había sentado en el mismo lugar que el.

- Y dime como te fue en tu misión? –

- Eh? Ah bueno me fue normal, cuando llegue ya habían capturado a los bandidos y no hicimos nada – dijo con un muy tierno puchero

Shikamaru rio un poco y se le quedo viendo

- Sabes hoy vinieron unos chicos de la aldea de arena

- En serio? Porque dettabayo? – pregunto sin dejar de comer

- La aldea de la arena y nuestra aldea está hablando de intercambiar información, sobre diversos asuntos y de mas. Cosas como esas, quieren ver si se puede llevar a cabo.

- Y porque?

- Para saber muchas más cosas, como medinas experimentales, metales raros, nuevas técnicas, etc., cosas que nos pueden ser de ayuda para cada aldea

- Eso suena genial dettabayo, tal vez así no haya tantos problemas en el futuro – dijo con una sonrisa y expresión tranquila

**_"Haz madurado naruto"_** pensó un tanto alegre el chico de las sombras

Pasaron unas horas mientras reían y platicaban sobre asuntos sin importancia, naruto gritaba dando a entender su gran alegría y shikamaru nada mas lo miraba con una sonrisa calmada.

- Entonces naruto…

- Si shika? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio

- Qué tal si salimos ahorita, ya sabes una cita – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladina

De repente la sonrisa poco a poco se fue del rostro del rubio, y shikamaru no tenía que ser un genio –aunque ya lo era- para saber que había una aura de incomodidad alrededor del rubio.

- Bueno me encantaría shika pero, no me siento con ánimos para salir a una cita, que tal otro día – dijo un poco nervioso el chico.

Shikamaru lo miro detenidamente, como si cada arruga del rostro del rubio le gritara cosas, el pelinegro lo vio tan fijamente que el rubio se sintió muy mal por negarle la cita.

- Claro que entiendo. Espero que descanses.

Shikamaru se paró de la silla y justo cuando naruto iba a hacer lo mismo shikamaru lo_ beso._

Un beso de sasuke siempre era agresivo, posesivo, como si quisiera arrancarle los labios, como un animal salvaje, como si nada mas quisiera su propia satisfacción. Naruto nunca había entendido el porqué era asi pero después de un tiempo dejo de importarle y creyó varias veces que era un poco masoquista. Y es que desde que era niño siempre le gusto el "_salvajism_o" la _"fuerza_" y "_pasión_" la que con solo un toque te hacia querer desfallecer. Pero a el no le gustaba ese tipo de _"salvajismo_" de hecho no le provocaba nada mas que pura conexión con la otra persona, pero claro que la otra persona era sasuke, y eso era lo que daba en el clavo.

Porque sasuke igual que el estuvieron solos desde su niñez, eso significaba que ellos dos deberían estar juntos ¿no? Además naruto quería mucho a sasuke era una persona muy importante para él, fue una de las pocas personas que estaban con él desde el principio así que era algo normal que estuvieran juntas ¿no? Porque sasuke estaba roto y el también en cierta manera. Era lo normal ¿verdad?

Pero había algo con shikamaru una conexión impresionante que no había sentido con nadie más, -aunque no había besado a muchas personas, el sabia que en su vida iba a sentir ese tipo de beso de otra persona-

Era un beso suave pero eso no le quitaba el erotismo, era suave de una manera tan sensual que le temblaban la piernas, shikamaru succiono su labio inferior y después le mordió suavemente, causando un gemido por parte del rubio, el chico ojiazul casi caía, mas fue agarrado con fuerza por las fuertes manos de shikamaru que se posicionaron con fiereza en las caderas del rubio.

**_"este tipo de salvajismo era lo que siempre espere"_** dijo una vocecita interna conmocionada de alegría.

La lengua experta del moreno entro sin apuros dentro de la boca del chico, acaricio su paladar y solo un poco sus dientes, ya viendo que naruto estaba participando en el beso muy animado, succiono la lengua del chico mientras el beso se hacía más profundo.

El moreno se separo del rubio con una sonrisa ladina, viendo al rubio que jadeaba por aire, con sus mejillas con un ligero toque carmín, sus ojos llorosos y su boca húmeda y rosa entre abierta.

- Okay ahora sí, adiós – dijo shikamaru acercándose de nuevo hacia el rubio, este al ver aquel acercamiento con toda la emoción del mundo cerró los ojos y levanto su rostro para un mayor acceso a sus labios, mas no hubo ese beso anhelado, en vez de eso shikamaru lo beso en la frente causando con ese pequeño roce un ligero toque de adrenalina.

- Espero que te mejores – dijo el moreno mientras dirigía su mano para acariciar su cabeza, y naruto como si fuera un_ pequeño gato anhelando el roce de su amo, cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer. _

Shikamaru sonrió feliz se dio la media vuelta y se fue del departamento del rubio.

Naruto *****************************

Naruto se quedo mirando la puerta con unas ganas tremendas de hacer que shikamaru regresara y así poder ir a la cita.

Y es que ese chico lo traía completamente loco, ¡Anhelaba su toque como _una mascota!_, sus besos lo dejaban atontado, y no decir que las platicas con el chico le hacía completamente feliz.

Estar con shikamaru era tan agradable, era,… era,… como si fuera tu cumpleaños y todos vinieran a consentirte, a darte regalos, a decirte palabras de amor que normalmente no se dicen.

Estar con shikamaru era la cosa más genial que le había pasado.

Pero estaba sasuke y no sabía que hacer sobre eso, sasuke era su mejor amigo, hablar con el siempre le daban ganas de seguir adelante, le daba adrenalina recordar el pasado y superarse así mismo. Eso era sasuke adrenalina.

Naruto gruño un poco, ¿solo era adrenalina? Y todas esas noches de pasión de 'amor' ¿que fueron?, esos sentimientos raros que causaba el teme eran emoción ¿no? Su estomago siempre se sentía raro al ver a sasuke. "pero se siente mejor cuando veo a shikamaru". Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo sacudió fuertemente.

El no estaba hecho para pensar demasiado.

**5:56pm **

Naruto miraba cansado ciertos pergaminos con técnicas básicas, pero eso no significaba que el sabia como hacerlo.

Un toque en la puerta llamo su atención y la idea de que fuera shikamaru le llego tan rápido que lo dejo atontado un segundo. Luego con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro fue abrir la puerta.

Pero claro su sonrisa murió al ver quién era el que estaba ahí.

- H-hola sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que hago aquí? Eso es lo primero que preguntas cuando me ves? – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que causo un nudo en su estomago.

_"Ahora ya sabes que es la verdadera emoción, eso que hace que tu estomago se sienta raro de no es felicidad, solo pasa "eso emoción deliciosa cuando vez y platicas con shikamaru pero con sasuke es diferente"_ – dijo una vocecita interna

_" Cuando veía a sasuke mi estomago se sentía raro solo por un sentimiento de adrenalina y angustia"_ pensó rápidamente naruto.

- Te sucede algo naruto? – pregunto sasuke mirándolo sospechosamente

- Eh? Nada, nada, ¿qué sucede teme? ¿qué haces por aquí? – dijo naruto mientras se quitaba para que el otro pasara.

- Teme? Hace mucho que no me decías así

- En serio? Porque será…

- porque tú y yo hace mucho que dejamos de ser simples amigos – dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a naruto.

Naruto rápidamente se separo del pelinegro. Y es que todavía tenia en la mente el rostro de shikamaru.

- Y amm quieres algo de comer tengo el nuevo ramen instantáneo de sabor a barbacoa. – dijo naruto rápidamente, mientras se escapaba hacia la cocina dándole la espalda al moreno. Grave error.

- No me gusta eso, pero si quiero algo en este momento.

- Si? Dime que es…

Sasuke se acerco a paso largo hacia quedar atrás de naruto, este rápido dio un saltito al sentir el aliento contra su nuca.

- Sasuke yo….

- Te amo – dijo sasuke mientras besaba su cuello y lamia toda su yugular

El chico rubio se quedo impactado por unos instantes, instantes que uso a su favor sasuke para morder fuertemente el cuello como él creía que le gustaba al otro. Naruto solo gimió del dolor y placer por un segundo y luego trato de separarse pero no lo logro tan fácilmente.

Ya que las palabras _'te amo'_ sonaban en su mente dejando eco borrando el rostro del chico de las sombras.

Así que aun con un sabor amargo en la boca de su estomago se dejo hacer, sasuke aprovechaba la oportunidad y dejaba grandes marcas de dientes y besos repartidos. Al final decidió ir un poco más rápido. Volteo al chico y lo subió a la barra que tenia la cocina mientras los dos se daban un beso apasionado. Un beso que le supo dulce a sasuke y un beso que a naruto le sabia amargo pero no recordaba el porqué.

**6:24pm**

Llevaban varios minutos besándose, naruto ya sin su camisa y sasuke sin sus pantalones, poco a poco los gemidos eran más graves y más fuertes.

Sasuke le dio a naruto sus 3 dedos para que los lubricara con su propia saliva y este entendió rápidamente, metió los dedos del pelinegro a su boca y con lengüetazos sensuales y lentos empezó a lubricarlos. Sasuke solo gemía al sentir aquello. Ya bien lubricados los llevo a su entra donde empezó a tantear el terreno, causando gemidos más agudos por parte del chico.

Ya introdujo un dedo y empezó a moverlo en forma circular.

Naruto tenía la vista perdida y aunque sentía tanta excitación en ese momento sentía un hueco donde debía estar su corazón y su estomago se oprimía cada vez que el chico lo tocaba y la verdad es que no entendía porque, o mejor dicho no lo recordaba. La excitación que sentía en ese momento no le dejaba pensar claramente. Y es que sasuke ya había recorrido su cuerpo tantas veces que ya sabía donde tocar para dejarlo paralizado y no era necesario sentir amor para que eso pasara.

Siguió mirando hacia la sala y su vista se enfoco por un segundo. Y vio un tazón de ramen. ¿ramen? Yo no fui a comprar ramen…. Shkamaru vino y el trajo ramen…

_Shi _

_Ka _

_Ma_

_Ru_

_**SHIKAMARU…**_

Oh! A la mente se le vinieron muchos recuerdos y del chico de las sombras y el. Y la sensación de opresión y vacio se hicieron mayores.

- Sasuke… - dijo el rubio mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y lo empujaba levemente

- Naruto - dijo el chico mientras metia un segundo dedo a su entrada

- Sasuke… - dijo tratando que se le escuchara su firmeza pero el movimiento anterior le provoco un gemido

- Naruto…

- Sasuke aléjate de mi! – grito naruto al ver que no entendía sus leves indirectas

Sasuke lo miro impresionado desde el suelo.

- Qué te pasa?!

Yo…. Yo no estoy listo para hacerlo

- Hablas como un virgen – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se paraba – y tu y yo sabemos que no eres tal cosa.

- No es eso –dijo un poco enfadado – solo no quiero hacerlo contigo hoy….

- De que hablas?

- No sé yo… estoy confundido – dijo naruto mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado

- Confundido? Porque estas confundido?

- Yo bueno… hay alguien mas

Sasuke se le quedo viendo detenidamente, y por un instante recordó la mirada de shikamaru y en vez de sentirse mal por la mirada de reproche de sasuke se sintió mal por la de shikamaru. Qué pasaría si shikamaru se enterase de lo que paso. Un escalofrió paso por su columna.

Sasuke se acerco a el y como si fuera un deja-vu apretó sus labios por si había un futuro beso. Pero en vez de eso sasuke acaricio el cabello de naruto.

- Te amo – dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo - y si eso significa pasar todo otra vez así será.

Beso su frente y luego salió de su apartamento dejando a un naruto increíblemente sorprendido.

**5:49 pm **

Shikamaru veía la televisión sin nada que hacer mas que leer esos problemáticos informes que tenia que checar. Mas pasaron un comercial que llamo mucho su atención.

**"eres joven y últimamente estas cansado? Si es así necesitas vitaminas! Los mejores posibles, confirmados por los mismos ninjas ven a comprar vitaminas. Ya hay de diferentes sabores como mango, sopa, miso, carne y ramen." **

El comercial en si le dio mucha risa, aun así le llamo la atención, había notado a naruto mas apagado de lo costumbre y aunque el ya tenía una razón más que obvia no lo quería admitir.

Iría a comprarle esas vitaminas a naruto. Seguro que le encantaría las de ramen.

Salió de su casa y fue a comprarlas inmediatamente.

**6:12 pm. **

Llego al departamento de naruto y lo que vio en una de las ventanas le destrozo el corazón.

Ahí se encontraba al chico que más amaba con su antiguo a amante pero no nada más dándose esos castos besos que se habían dado la otra vez. Los besos eran más apasionados y por cada movimiento se veía que cada uno sabia que hacer para satisfacer al otro.

En vez de irse de ay como cualquier persona decente haría se quedo parado como tonto viendo. Y esperando que todo fuera una ilusión para matarlo. Si eso sería lo mejor – pensó el chico de las sombras mientras se llevaba otro cigarrillo a la boca. Aunque estaba un tanto lejos de ellos podía escuchar todo lo que se decían y por _una sola vez_ en su vida naruto le dio_ asco._

6:35pm *****************************************

Chica Cupido.

Miraba esa escena desde hace al menos una hora, no era que aquello le excitaba o algo así en vez de eso le daba un tanto de asco, pero ella quería mucho a shikamaru y verlo ahí destrozado le daban unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo pero sabía que no era lo mejor.

Al final naruto se había acobardado de hacer aquello con sasuke, y escucho la razón.

Hay alguien más… había dicho. Y pensó que eso haría a shikamaru dejar de fumar tanto porque en esos pocos minutos ya llevaba como 5 cigarrillos.

Pero su cara de molestia no cambio de hecho hasta se veía un poco más enojado.

Solo esperaba que todo salga bien.


End file.
